Home is Where the Heart is
by SillyKwado
Summary: Norway hasn't been able to sleep properly for almost a week now. He's irritated and just plain tried. He would like nothing more than to sleep well for an entire night, yet nothing he seems to do is working! Nothing can help him sleep, and it's all that Dane's fault! DenNor Oneshot AU!


Norway flopped down on his couch after a long day of dealing with the other nations. It wasn't even an entire minute before the usual chaos erupted at the meeting. France and England got into a fight, America was ranting about heroes and "saving the world", Hungary was hitting Prussia (who snuck in again) with her frying pan, Italy was talking about pasta, Russia was trying to get unsuspecting nations to become "one" with him, South Korea was claiming "breasts", Greece and Turkey were arguing, and the Nordics were just sitting there watching said chaos unfold… except for, of course, Denmark. He was just as bad as everyone else. He had somehow managed to sneak in beer – again – and he was also encouraging every single fight and argument that occurred during the meeting. He was ruthless, chaotic, childish, loud, rowdy, obnoxious, clumsy, noisy, silly, adorable – wait, where did _that_ come from? He most certainly wasn't… _that_. Norway groaned. He just wanted to relax at home.

As the minutes passed, Norway shifted positions on the couch multiple times and still wasn't able to relax. Norway sighed loudly. He hasn't been able to relax properly for the past week and it was starting to agitate him.

It was now 8:37p.m. and Norway groaned.

He decided that maybe it was time for an early rest because he was already sleepy and besides he's been losing hours anyway lately, so why the hell not?

However, when he finished getting ready for bed and snuggled into the covers, he found out that he was still agitated. He tried relaxing his posture and falling asleep but it wasn't working. Something was off. Maybe missing? But what?

Norway looked around and realized the overstuffed rabbit that he slept with wasn't near him. So he got up and found him half sticking out from underneath the bed on the other side. Now Norway was ready for bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke up a few minutes later.

Really? It's going to be one of those nights again? Norway decided that bitching and groaning about it won't help a bit. So he will just close his eyes and try to relax, and maybe he'll fall asleep.

Just think about forests… trees… rabbits… magic… water… boats… fishing… Denmark catching that one huge fish when they were kids and screaming when it "attacked him"… Denmark… Den…

* * *

Norway woke up and glanced at his clock 4:53… way too early, but it was the longest sleep he's had in a while.

He tried to fall back asleep again but he knew it was a lost cause. Instead, the Norwegian got up and decided to make himself useful. He made coffee, read a bit, did some paperwork that he had been procrastinating on, walked outside when the sun started to come up, read some more, had breakfast, and watched a bit of T.V…. all before noon.

Now what?

He was bored out of his mind and wanted some time to sleep, but the latter didn't seem likely anytime soon, and for absolutely no reason!

Maybe spending some time with his younger brother would help him relax. It had always worked in the past. Whenever Norway needed some time to cool off or a break from the stress piling up at work, he would visit Iceland. Iceland was a calming presence that could put Norway at ease. And, if nothing else, at least it will cure his boredom. Yes, that's what he'll do. He'll make a trip to Iceland.

A little while later, Norway arrived at Iceland's house and was invited in. They sat down in the living room and talked for a little bit, making small talk. It was about nothing really; the weather, economy, "how are you doing?", and a few off-hand comments about Denmark's behavior at the recent meeting from Norway. Now they sat in silence – absolute silence, which usually isn't a bad thing. Norway usually liked the peacefulness it brought with it. Today, though, it was just unsettling – irritating almost. Norway glanced over at Iceland. He seemed perfectly at ease. Maybe this wasn't the best place to relax, but Iceland seemed fine. Then again, Iceland could be in the middle of an erupting volcano and still seem fine… in fact, he already has been. Of course, maybe there was just something wrong with Norway himself instead. Norway lightly sighed to himself, that must be it. But what? What was wrong?

"Norway?" Norway looked at his brother, expressionless as ever.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Great. So he must seem uneasy to Iceland. That's not going to do.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem tense."

"I'm fine."

A few more minutes of silence passed by before Norway had had enough. Obviously this wasn't working. Iceland's usual silence seemed to agitate Norway than his own home had. Iceland seemed to notice Norway's agitation.

"Norway, why are you here?"

Norway sighed knowing that he would not be able to get out of this now. "I was hoping to relax," he finally admitted after a few moments.

"Relax? Why don't you just go home for that?" asked Iceland.

"I tried, I don't know what's wrong. It's been going on for a while now."

"Well, when did it start?" Norway thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

"I think last week, after that meeting in Denmark."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much."

"_Norway_."

"Fine." Nosy little brother. "Denmark and I had a meeting about a recent contract last Wednesday. Afterwards, we went out for a drink where… jeg ble beruset," he mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"I got hammered."

"Oh, really?" Norway sighed heavily, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know? Do I need a reason to get drunk?" Iceland just stared until Norway caved.

"I was feeling a bit stressed lately because of that damned deal with Russia. It's been a bit difficult to sort out everything between our governments."

"Oh… and?" Iceland pressed on yet still seemed like he doesn't care (even though Norway knew better).

"And, I don't know, Denmark asked me out for a drink so I accepted." Norway shrugged.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No… I do…" Which may be part of the problem.

_Norway was definitely drunk as Denmark held him up with an arm around the Norwegian to steady him. Norway was blabbering on about nothing which made Denmark chuckle. He hasn't seen Norway this bad in a very long time and he forgot how much of a talker Norway was when he was drunk._

_ Denmark finally got the door unlocked and got the two of them into his house with some minor difficulties. Norway was almost asleep standing up in his arms. _

_ The Dane got Norway up to his room which was the closest to the door, since he didn't think the Norwegian would make it any farther. He helped get Norway into more comfortable clothes finding some old night clothes in another room._

_ Denmark tucked Norway in who was almost completely asleep. He removed the cross clip in Norwegian's hair that held back his bangs and pushed some of the falling hair back. Then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Norway's forehead._

_ "Sov godt, skat*."_

Norway felt himself blush a little at the memory that he really shouldn't have remembered.

"Norway?" Iceland asked snapping the Norwegian out of his thoughts.

"Ja?"

"So, what happened?"

"Ah, that. Em, nothing…"

* * *

"Oh, hello Norway, what can I do for you?" asked England when he opened the door to find the Norwegian standing there.

"Hello England, are you busy?" Norway answered back, not really wanting to bother his friend with his problems. However, England was definitely someone who might be able to help him. Iceland wasn't very helpful as he was prying more into Norway's uncomfortable memories than anything.

"Not really, come on in," England smiled a bit and invited the Norwegian in. "I just finished a batch of scones, would you like one?"

"Em… no thanks…" Norwegian was pretty sure that that wouldn't help.

"Suit yourself," England shrugged. "How about a drink?"

"Coffee if you have it?"

"Only America's instant kind."

"That'll be fine."

"Alright, one moment."

Norway went ahead into England's sitting room and a little while later England entered the room with two slightly steaming cups and a scone.

He gave the coffee to Norway who thank in return, and England sat in the chair across from Norway's. Norway took a drink from the coffee and resisted making a face at its bland taste.

"So what brings you here?" England asked after taking a sip from his tea.

"Nothing in particular," Norway responded. "Just have been having trouble sleeping and was hoping that a visit to my friend would help de-stress." England smiled slightly.

"Well, I don't know what I can to do to help with the sleeping problem. Especially since I just gave you coffee," he said chuckling slightly. "If you're really having trouble, I used to sing to America when he was younger and had trouble going to sleep," he said with a wistful look on his.

Norway raised an eyebrow. "You're going to sing me to sleep?"

"What? No! I just meant that maybe some soft music can help. Maybe some sort of Norwegian lullaby?"

"Maybe…" Norway replied thinking about the suggestion.

* * *

After, chatting for a bit longer with his friend, Norway decided to go home and try out England's suggestion. There were some beautiful Norwegian lullabies that he could try after all.

So after grabbing a short flight home, which he was also unable to sleep on – though that was no surprise – he made himself some warm tea with a bit of honey and set up the lullabies on his iPod. Once he created a playlist and downed most of his tea, it was already 10:39pm. So, he changed into his sleepwear and got into bed.

The music was enchanting and slow and Norway felt his eyelids drop… maybe this will do it. Maybe this will finally put him to sleep.

Maybe he'll finally get some rest…

Some very much needed rest…

Yes, rest sounds good…

Anytime now…

Anytime.

Any-

Norway groaned. It wasn't working.

Okay, it'll be alright. Sometimes, it takes people a little longer to sleep. He once heard Romania say that it takes him almost a whole hour to sleep. That's just it. Norway just needs to relax and sleep will come naturally to him…

* * *

Seven and a half hours later still found Norway awake. He tried and tried but for some reason nothing was working! Norway wanted to cry out in frustration but he was too tired. He decided since he obviously wasn't going to sleep then he may as well get up and do something useful – like paperwork.

He quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower, glancing at the bags under his blood-shot eyes in the mirror. He could probably star in one of America's horror movies like this.

He quickly stripped and got in the shower, relishing in the warm water. How does Denmark do it? He wondered randomly. How was Denmark able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow? It was known, among the Nordics at least because they once lived with him, that as soon as Denmark got into bed he was out like a light. Doesn't matter if it's only a short nap or a full night's sleep, it'll only take a matter of seconds. Not only that, but he's also a heavy sleeper. How do you think Sweden and Finland were able to get such a head start when they ran away during the Kalmar Union? Nothing can wake that man up. Not even the Ragnarok, Norway's sure. He briefly wondered how he could test that theory.

Norway remembers that jokes Sealand likes to play on Denmark while he's sleeping. He smiled at the memory of Dan's expression when he saw all the little doodles the other Nordics drew on face with permanent marker. What? Sealand asked them too. Denmark never took naps in their presence again.

Norway shook his head clear of the thoughts concerning the Dane. Why was he thinking about him so much? He turned off the water and got out. Well, anyway, it's paperwork time.

After changing and making himself coffee (maybe that's what's keeping him awake, his coffee addiction?... nah!) he went to his study and pulled out the remainder of his paperwork. For the first time in… a long time, Norway was almost completely finished with his paperwork. He even did a few extra things for his boss here and there. Norway began to review his paperwork before finishing the rest of the stack. He did catch a few mistakes, but that was to be expected from a sleep-deprived nation.

He was almost done too, when he felt his eyelids droop. He was asleep before his head hit the table.

* * *

Norway woke up a few hours later with an official document stuck to his face and still feeling really sleepy. He yawned and rubbed his face trying to wake himself up some more.

He stood up and stretched. At least he got some sleep and Norway supposed it helped some even though he felt even more tired. He glanced at the time on his cell phone which read 1pm. Now what should he do? He was still tired as hell but it seemed as if the only way he could get to sleep was by literally passing out. His eyes wandered over to the stack of documents with half-legible writing that he finished earlier. Well, he could go and give the papers to his boss.

He gathered up the papers and double-checked to make sure he had everything to turn in. There was no way he was going to make two trips for some stupid documents.

A terrifying hour and a half later found Norway leaving his boss's office half-asleep. The drive there was probably the worst driving Norway's ever done. Freaking lack of sleep! That's what's to blame!

Norway made a mental note to grab some coffee _before_ getting into the car… if he could remember that is. Literally, the only thing running through his mind right now was _sleep_. He had to really concentrate to get anything else through his mind. He _really_ needed help.

* * *

After much consideration and convincing, Norway ended up on the doorstep of the last people he could think of to help him with his problem.

Finland and Sweden.

After all, they had a rowdy, active kid who must be put to bed at some time right? Surely they know some sort of trick?

So, Norway rang the doorbell. Then again. And was about to ring it a third time when the door opened to Finland.

"Norja*!" he said happily, his face brightening instantly.

"Hello, are you busy?" Norway asked while trying to hold back a yawn. He lightly rubbed his eyes and Finland's face fell slightly.

"Is there something wrong? You don't look very well. No, we're not busy! Oh! Of course, you can come in! You're always welcome! You know that!" He let Norway into the cozy house and they went into the living room, where Sweden was sitting on the floor with a cardboard box. He looked up at them as they entered and nodded towards Norway in greeting.

"Hei Routsi*! Norway's come to chat! Where's Sea?"

"Ou'side wi' Hana... Ah'll go check," Sweden answered, taking the box with him as he left.

"Okei!" Finland motioned to the couch for Norway to sit on as Finland took the other. Norway took in his surroundings of the room as the two sat in silence. He noticed a crudely drawn picture in a frame on the mantel of the fireplace. It had "home is where the heart is" written at the top with what Norway assumed was their house and its occupants under it. Norway gave a small questioning look to Finland while nodding towards the picture.

Finland smiled and chuckled. "Sealand drew it and Sweden liked it so much he framed it. Apparently, Sea learned the saying from England – or what is America? – last time he went to visit his brother. Though, I thought it was originally Greek…" Finland shrugged.

"I see," Norway said looking at the picture for a bit longer until Finland spoke up again.

"So, what's going on? Like I said earlier, you really don't look well Nor. You're eyes are red."

"Ja…" sighed Norway turning back to his friend. "Honestly, I need help Finland. I can't sleep anymore. I'm literally unable to. I mean I can sleep for a few hours at most, but I'm still so tired when I get up."

"Why? Are there noises waking you up… or dreams?" Finland looked worried.

"No, there aren't any noises. My house is generally quiet… well, except that one time I tried the lullabies. And as for dreams, I'm not remembering any, so I don't think so."

"Well, have you had this problem before? Is it insomnia? Maybe you should take some medicine for it?"

Norway shook his head. "It only started recently. Every time I try to go to sleep, I feel very tense and stressed. I don't understand why though. I have no deadlines or paperwork to worry about. Yet, I feel more awake when I go to sleep than waking up."

"Somethin' 's botherin' ya," stated Sweden bluntly as he came into the living room and took a seat next to Finland. Norway felt his irritation spike at Sweden's obvious comment, but bit back a jab.

Instead he said, "Yes, but what? I can't think of anything that would be bothering me."

Finland and Sweden glanced at each other briefly then Finland said, "Are you sure? Nothing else is on your mind right now?"

Of course not! The only thing on his mind was sleep! …Among other things. Other things like… Denmark's idiocy, for example! Only an idiot would give a kiss and say… _that_! Especially, so nicely and sweet! It made Norway irritated just thinking about it.

"-Norway…?"

"Yes?" he replied coming out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you were sure nothing else is bothering you?" Finland said with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm sure," answered Norway confidently. If only he felt that confident on the inside… he just wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Finland and Sweden set Norway up a temporary bed on the couch for him to see if he can get any rest here. After all, they said a change of scenery may be what he needed. Maybe his own house was stressing him out, which Norway found ridiculous. After all, your home is supposed to be the place where you recharge. It's your safe-haven from the outside world. Right?

At first, as Norway laid there in the darkness of the living room staring up at the ceiling, he thought it was going to be near-impossible for him to get any form of rest in that house. Especially, with Finland's and Sealand's constant talking in the other room, Sweden's footsteps, stuff being noisily moved around, Hanatamago's yipping, and Sealand's running around. The house was just much noisier than what he was used to. It sort of reminded him of Denmark – the constant noise that is.

Norway felt his heart twinge a bit at the thought. Denmark. He hasn't seen him since the world meeting he supposed. Even then, he barely had the chance to talk with him. Norway was much more concerned with catching up on his sleep then. He should really pay the Dane a visit again sometime for something other than business and a drink. Maybe fishing? Denmark should still have that old fishing boat right? The one he tried to make all the Nordics get into one day a few years ago for a "family trip." Norway smiled lightly at the memory and closed his eyes thinking about it.

He soon drifted off to sleep with fishing on calm, blue waters and Denmark babbling next to his side on his mind.

* * *

Norway woke up to darkness. At first he panicked. After all, whatever he was laying on was much harder than his bed. Also, he could hear a clock ticking in the back ground and he didn't have such a noisy clock in his own house. Oh right, he was at Finland's and Sweden's house sleeping on their couch. What time was it anyway? He groggily felt around for his cell and squinted to make out the time through the bright backlight when he found it.

3:24.

The Norwegian groaned letting his head fall back against the arm rest. Why did this keep happening to him!? It wasn't fair!

So, he laid there, in the dark, staring up at the ceiling while thinking of nothing in particular. He just cleared his mind and stared. This is what you do when you're trying to sleep, right?

His eyes eventually wandered over to the fireplace and focused on where the picture frame should be on the mantel. Although he couldn't see it through the darkness, he could still see the written words in his mind's eye. _Home is where the heart is._

Of course Norway's heard that saying before. Although the words have differed throughout the centuries, the meaning still remains the same. Norway briefly wondered if the saying could apply to him. He wondered if his house in Oslo was truly "home" when his heart wasn't actually there.

The Norwegian man wasn't stupid. He may be in denial but he wasn't completely ignorant. He knew why he blushed when the Dane complimented him or brightened when he saw Norway. He knew why he tended to yell and make mean comments to the Dane. That doesn't mean he's perfectly fine with the fact that he's in lov- _no_. He can't say it. He refuses to. It'd only make it that much more real.

Yet… Norway looked at the drawing from his place on the couch. Every place he's been to since _that day_ hasn't felt comfortable to him. They haven't felt _right_. Not even his own home. He felt like a stranger in every place he's been to.

Norway sighed and looked back up to the ceiling as if it held all of the answers. Finally, he came to a conclusion. He couldn't put it off any longer. He had to fix this problem… even if it meant going over there and facing the consequences of his denial.

* * *

This was it. This was what he needed to do. It was the only thing left that could cure his insomnia. If this doesn't work out, then Norway would just have to find something else. Perhaps a doctor or therapist or something.

Norway has never felt so intimidated by this dark red door before. Yet now it foretells his impending doom. Norway shook his head. Stop being so dramatic. This sleeplessness was really getting to his head. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, Norway swore his heart stopped. Which is ridiculous by the way. It's not like he's never seen Denmark before and he's not some teenage girl on her first date for guds sake. He's centuries old! Yet, Norway felt a blush on his cheeks when Denmark's face instantly brightened at the sight of his friend.

_Oh, this was a bad idea_, Norway thought as Denmark said, "Norge*! You're here! This is a nice surprise! After all, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You saw me last week at the meeting," Norway said with a roll of his eyes. Well, at least his voice sounded steady.

"Too long," Denmark chuckled. "So whatcha need, buddy?"

How should he put this? He can't very well just ask "oh hey, can I have my heart back so I can sleep?" That's just stupid.

"Em, well…" This was going wonderfully. Good start, Norway. "C-can I just come in? Sorry it's a bit late…"

"Sure! Anytime!" and Denmark moved out of the way so Norway can walk in. The moment the Norwegian walked in, he breathed in the smell of freshly-baked pastries from the kitchen and those stupid buttercream candles that he liked to buy so much since they "reminded him of Norge!" It smelled so much like… Denmark.

Norway immediately felt his shoulders relax and his eyelids droop before he remembered that he was still standing the hallway. He quickly followed Denmark into the sitting room.

"Almost got some cookies done. They'll be ready soon if you're hungry!" Denmark said with a big grin.

"I'm fine," Norway replied stifling a yawn. He took a seat on the couch and watched as Denmark bustled around grabbing drinks from the fridge.

He dropped off a coffee in front of Norway who quickly took a drink, and the Dane sat down on the couch next to him. Norway stiffened. He should've known that the Dane would sit with him. He usually does whenever Norway sits on a couch.

He shot a smile and said, "What's up Nor? Somethin' botherin' ya?"

"Not… particularly…" Norway replied unable to make eye contact.

Denmark hummed but didn't push it instead he gave Norway time to speak, which he was grateful for. However, he couldn't organize his thoughts properly or gather the courage to speak up. So, they sat in silence until the timer went off. Denmark excused himself and left for the kitchen only to come back with a giant plate of cookies.

"Why do you have so many cookies?" Norway asked eyeing the plate warily.

Denmark just shrugged and laughed. "I don't know, I just made a lot. You can take a box home if ya want. I got plenty!" Right… home.

"Em, Denmark?" Norway started. It was now or never. "Think that maybe I could stay here for the night? I haven't been getting much sleep-"

"What! Why?"

"I was getting to that," Norway said irritably. "I'm not sure exactly why I haven't been sleeping properly, but I was hoping a change of scenery might do me some good."

"So you came here! I see!" Denmark said happily. "Yeah! Of course! You can stay here anytime Norge! You can just use your old bedroom upstairs! I think the bedding has been washed recently…"

"Thanks," Norway replied sincerely.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night was, of course, something Norway was well used to by now. However, it wasn't because of his recent problems that he woke up. He actually woke up because he needed to use the bathroom. In hindsight, he really should've done that before bed, and now he felt foolish for walking down the hallway to the bathroom in the middle of the night when it could've been prevented.

When he emerged a bit later, he noticed light coming from downstairs. Norway snuck down and found Denmark passed out on the couch with the T.V. playing a DVD menu. He chuckled slightly and watched the Dane sleep. He knew he was being creepy, but he liked watching the older man sleep. He was always so peaceful and calm. Norway was jealous of his friend's ability to sleep so easily.

Watching the Dane sleep with the glow of the TV illuminating his face, Norway had the strangest urge to kiss him. He violently shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought. _That_ was definitely his sleeplessness talking! There's no way in hell he'd _ever_ do something like that!

Yet, he leaned in closer anyway. Denmark was asleep and he definitely wouldn't wake up. After all, no one is a heavier sleeper than he is (well, except for Greece).

Norway leaned in even closer. He should really stop. Nothing good will come out of this. There's always that small chance that Denmark could wake up, but a small part of him still couldn't resist.

He brushed his lips lightly against the Dane's forehead and whispered so quietly that he could barely hear it, "Jeg elsker deg, kjære*." He hovered there for a moment longer before pulling back. Then Norway nearly uncharacteristically screamed when he saw wide, bright blue eyes staring back at him (though he did jump in surprise). Denmark was… awake?

"Norway…?" Denmark asked uncertainly while reaching up to where Norway kissed him. That'd be a yes then. Fuck.

"Er, I… I- that… that d-didn't happen…" Norway stuttered out and backing away as Denmark slowly stood up from the couch. "Y-you imagined it obviously. I'm going to bed." He started to turn away but Denmark grabbed his arm.

"What do you-!" Norway's protest was rudely cut off by a pair of lips enveloping his own. He could taste beer and cookies, and Norway decided that that was his new favorite taste. Denmark lightly bit the Norwegian's bottom lip causing him to gasp and allowing Denmark's tongue to enter his mouth. Hands wandered along his back and backside with gentle rubs and squeezes. They fell back onto the couch still locked together and Norway on top of Denmark.

Finally they broke off and Denmark breathlessly asked, "What did you say, Norge?"

Norway blushed darkly and said, "Nothing! I was only paying you back for last time, idiot!"

"Last time?"

Shit. "Ja…"

It took him a few moments, but then Denmark's eyes widened when he remembered what happened last time his friend visited his country. "You… remembered that?"

"Of course," Norway muttered. He was certain that his face was going to be this red forever after this.

"…Did you mean it?"

It took Norway a long while to respond. Of course he meant it, obviously. It was just hard for him to put emotions out so clearly like that. Finally, sensing no other way around it, he quietly responded, "Of course."

Denmark broke out into the largest smile Norway's ever seen, and there may have even been tears in his eyes but Norway didn't get the chance to see because he soon had his mouth enveloped in another kiss. And another one after that.

It took them a little while but they eventually fell asleep like that – on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, and not letting go. Norway smiled lightly as he slept. That night, he got the best night's sleep he's ever gotten on that couch with Denmark than in his own bed.

Home is truly where the heart is.

* * *

_*Sov godt, skat. - Sleep well/sleep tight, treasure. - Danish _

_*Norja - Norway - Finnish_

_*Routsi - Sweden - Finnish_

_*Norge - Norway - Danish_

_*Jeg elsker deg, kjære. - I love you, dear. - Norwegian_

* * *

A/N

/shot for ending

Well... I'm sorry that sucked. But this story took me literally two years to write, no joke. Does it show? lol I probably took so long writing this because whenever I'd try writing it, I'd start to fall asleep xD

Ah yeah... I have so much to write, but instead I decided to finished this one lol

Anyways, hoped you liked it besides the obvious flaws and horrible story XD ...and the abundance of page breaks (I'm sorry!)

Well, I guess it's back to Waterloo for me (which I think will probably have 7 chapters now instead of 6) and the crack I'm writing which almost has 10k words... I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to call it crack anymore because it's so long xD

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
